1. Field
Disclosed herein is a method to form a porous metallic coating on a substrate. More particularly, a suspension of nanosize particles in a carrier fluid is deposited on the substrate and heated to evaporate the carrier fluid while sintering the particles to the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous applications requiring a porous open cell structure including filtration and gas or liquid flow control. These structures are typically formed by compacting metallic or ceramic particles to form a green compact and then sintering to form a coherent porous structure. Particle size, compaction force, sintering time and sintering temperature all influence the pore size and the structure strength. When the pore size is relatively large, such as microsize (having an average diameter of one micron (m) or greater), the structure thickness relative to pore size is modest for sufficient strength to be handled and utilized in industrial applications. When the pore size is relatively small, such as nanosize (having an average diameter of less than one micron), the structure thickness is much greater than pore size for sufficient strength to be handled and utilized in industrial applications. As a result, the structure has high resistance to passing a gas or liquid through the long length, small diameter pores and there is a high pressure drop across the filter. Note that for this application, the diameter is to be measured along the longest axis passing from one side of a particle to the other side and also passing through the particle center.
A number of patents disclose methods for depositing a porous coating on a substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,472 discloses a method for depositing a porous surface on an orthopedic implant. Metallic particles are suspended in a carrier fluid. The carrier fluid may contain water, gelatin (as a binder) and optionally glycerin (as a viscosity enhancer). Evaporation of the water results in the metallic particles being suspended in a gelatinous binder. Heating converts the gelatin to carbon and sinters the metallic particles to the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,804 discloses a method for the manufacture of a thin openly porous metallic film. Metal particles with an average particle diameter between one micron and 50 microns are suspended in a carrier fluid having as a primary component an alcohol, such as ethanol or isopropanol, and a binder. This suspension is applied to a substrate and heated to evaporate the alcohol component. A green film of microparticles suspended in the binder is then removed from the substrate and heated to a temperature effective to decompose the binder and sinter the metallic particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,622 discloses a porous structure formed by mechanical attrition of metal or ceramic particles to nanosize and then combining the nanosized particles with a binder, such as a mixture of polyethylene and paraffin wax to form a green part. The green part is then heated to a temperature effective to decompose the binder and sinter the particles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,544,472; 6,652,804; and 6,709,622 are all incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
In addition to the thickness constraint discussed above, the inclusion of a binder and optional viscosity enhancer may further increase the pressure drop across a structure. During sintering, the binder and viscosity enhancer decompose, typically to carbon. This carbonatious residue may in whole or in part block a significant number of pores necessitating a high pressure drop across the structure to support adequate flow.
There remains, therefore, a need for a method to deposit a thin nano powder layer on a substrate that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.